


Drugs of Doom and Distraction

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A make out session turned horribly wrong (or not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs of Doom and Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami).



> yes, this was supposed to be a drabble and obviously that obviously turned out to be freakishly long again, forgive me XD  
> Will be crossposted in LJ tomorrow.

 

 

“Nino said they’ll be here in fifteen minutes, so, _uh_ ,” Jun says, or at least tries to, but his ability to form coherent words kind of left him the minute Sho dives in to attach his lips against the sensitive spot beneath Jun’s ear, pressing open-mouthed kisses against it while his hands are busy touching Jun all over. Jun feels the combination of hot and warm in all the places Sho was able to trail his fingers along, moaning softly at the sensation of Sho’s slick mouth on his skin and Sho’s possessive hold around him.

Sho makes a noise that Jun translates to ‘ _I got it_ ’ and then pushes Jun onto his back until Jun ends up lying boneless against the couch (where they spent majority of the hour kissing) before Sho slides on top of him, fingers moving to grasp the sides Jun’s jaw before Sho’s mouth descends on his again, stealing the air out of Jun’s lungs in an instant.

Jun opens his mouth with a gasp and Sho’s wicked tongue is already there to swallow the noises Jun knows he’s about to make, humming back his response and kissing Jun the way he knows Jun liked. Jun’s spine tingles at the feel of Sho’s weight pinning him down, the obvious hardness poking his thigh at Sho’s every movement is enough to make him want to take this make out session somewhere where they can freely touch each other, and maybe –

“Seriously, if this is what you guys planned on doing, shouldn’t you have at least had the decency to lock the door or better yet, declined Aiba’s invitation and just stayed in your own apartment where you can fuck each other’s brains out to your heart’s content, and without actually ruining Aiba-chan’s couch or scarring my and Ohchan’s poor, innocent soul for life seeing you get on with it like pigs?”

Sho at least found the brains to stop trying to suck the life out of him but doesn’t as much as moves an inch away from him before Jun realizes that their three idiot bandmates are currently hovering over them.

Jun groans, as Sho mutters, “Go away, can’t you see we’re busy?”

“They’re not even drunk,” Aiba says around a quiet giggle and Ohno follows it with, “That’s exactly how you guys found me and Nino in the greenroom a few years ago and you specifically warned us not to do it again and now – wait, was I on top back then?”

Jun hears the tell-tale sound of someone’s head being smacked hard and Aiba’s breathy giggles following shortly after.

“Shut up, Ohchan,” Nino says, obviously faking annoyance and Jun looks up to see Nino’s face hovering not even an inch away from his as Sho continues licking his collarbones; “ – this is our chance to get back at them and you’re ruining it,”

Jun snorts, places a hand around the back of Sho’s neck and allows a tiny moan escapes the back of his throat; Nino looks torn between being disgusted and smacking them both, but opts on smirking as someone – possibly Ohno – produces a video camera above Nino’s shoulder.

Jun starts to squirm out of Sho’s hold but Nino effectively stops him with a playful wink, holding out something in between his fingers and pointing at Sho as the older man begins humping him like a puppy in heat.

Oh, hell no.

“At this rate, Sho-chan will probably come just like that,” Aiba says helpfully, grabbing the video camera from their Leader’s grasp and murmuring something about ‘I’ll do it Leader, you’re too small, you won’t be able to – hold on, Sho-chan’s using his tongue now!’ and Nino cursing at him in return.

“Sho,” Jun growls, moving his hands down to grab Sho’s hips, trying in vain to push the older man off him but to no avail; Sho is still humping Jun’s legs, moaning, his eyes droopy and his mouth half-open, gasping sharply at every downtake while Jun watches his three other bandmates watch him and Sho make a fool out of themselves. He grunts, wide-eyed and incredulous, feeling himself harden at each bump of Sho’s hips against his, and the older man’s moans going up an octave higher at each particular thrust.

“Quit trying to make him stop, J,” Nino sing-songs and Jun fights the urge to shove Sho out of the way so he can get his hands around Nino’s neck and smother him till he stops breathing; but it’s hard, considering the fact that Sho’s mouth suddenly attaches itself at the center of Jun’s throat and starts sucking that spot with such urgency that leaves Jun panting for air. “ – you can’t stop him unless you knock him out because –“ Nino pauses, brandishing that thing he’s got in between his fingers and Jun is going cross-eyed trying to see what it is. “ – of this! And no, don’t blame me for that because it’s not my fault if your boyfriend is a complete pig, devouring the food I prepared for Ohchan like he hasn’t eaten in days,” Nino follows, ignoring Ohno’s _‘I think I hate Sho-chan a little bit right now_ ’ and goes back to chuckling to himself while Jun tries holding on, willing himself not to come right at the end of another hard thrust. “Well anyway, it’s free so I don’t think it is right for you to still complain after the fact,”

_Shit._

“Uh oh,” Aiba exclaims in the background just as Sho howls like a wounded animal, shuddering on top of Jun and leaning up to catch Jun’s mouth into a bruising kiss.

Jun’s eyes are wide open when Nino announces ‘ _And this round’s winner – Matsumoto Jun!’,_ without even a subtle hint of embarrassment, followed by Ohno and Aiba’s combined giggles behind him, before the three of them scuttle in a rush when they realize Jun is pushing Sho off of him and glaring at them murderously.

Aiba wheezes, “Time to regroup, guys!” he exclaims, quickly grabbing something on his way to the door, Nino and Ohno following closely after him. It’s not even a minute before he hears the door slamming behind them, and Jun feels his annoyance washing over him in waves.

Still, he yells on top of his voice and wishes they can hear him. “Get back here, you idiots! I’m going to skin you alive the next time I see you, you hear me!”

“Ma-chan,” came Sho’s voice, and Sho’s hand reaching out to grab him again, and Jun really tries to keep his gaze locked on Sho’s face and not to look down to see the wet patch forming at the front of Sho’s pants. “Forget about them; come here,” Sho whispers, his face still looks sleepy and yet his grasp against Jun’s arm is tight, firm.

Jun feels his resolve weakening, but he’s still annoyed and – “They took video of us, Sho-chan,” he murmurs, letting himself drop back down on top of Sho as Sho holds him close. “I’m going to kill Nino the next time I see him, and I don’t care if Leader’s going to follow him to his grave because he deserves it,”

Sho chuckles and places a soft kiss against Jun’s temple. “Don’t be mad,” Sho says, kissing him again. “I’m not, see? It brought good results anyway – see,” Sho pauses, grabs one of Jun’s hand and places it down his pants. “ – I’m still hard and that’s something you don’t see most especially when I came before you,” he says, making Jun blushes despite himself, but flexing his fingers and feeling Sho’s erection through his pants; the action makes Sho moan in return as he leans in to kiss the corners of Jun’s mouth. 

“I think I can see what you mean now,” Jun hushes, fingers hovering over the zip of Sho’s pants. “ – shall we move to Aiba-chan’s bedroom to –“

Sho flicks his tongue out and uses the tip of it to trace the shell of Jun’s ear, making Jun shiver at the ministration.

“Later,” Sho breathes, “I want to try taking you from behind while you brace yourself on the couch’s back,” Sho adds, a bit loudly and Jun feels his stomach tightens in anticipation. “Ma-chan, move,”

“Oh my god, Sho-chan, you pig!” Nino’s voice tears through the quiet air and Jun whips his head around to find the other three idiots heads peeking from the only window of Aiba-chan’s apartment, and watching them with seemingly unperturbed interest; Sho’s hand freezes against his own shirt as well as Jun’s fingers on Sho’s zipper.

Jun blinks as Ohno whips to face Nino grudgingly, pouting as he accuses the other man with, “Nino, you’re hurting my feelings! Didn’t you say that taking you from behind is the most awesome thing – aww!”

“Satoshi, I swear to god, the next time you open your mouth, I’ll shove something in there that I’m sure will shut you up for the most part of the day!”

Aiba ignores the two. “Sho-chan, go ahead, we want to see how you will take Jun-chan from behind,” he says, nudging Sho; Jun really, really feels this huge urge to set Aiba-chan’s house on fire.

Ohno grimaces, but grins afterwards. “If it’s your cock, then I think don’t mind!”

“Ohchan!”

Jun gives up, grabs Sho’s hand and drags the older man towards the direction of the bedroom, yelling, “We’re going to mess up your bed, use all your condoms and lubes and then we will leave the cleaning to you, you assholes!” he screams, shutting the door behind him and Sho with another roughly uttered curse.

Aiba and Nino exchange meaningful glances as they hop down from Aiba’s makeshift perch.

“Please tell me you placed the cameras where I told you to place them and turned them on too,” Nino whispers in a hush, throwing an arm around Ohno who is yawning widely with no regards to the fun Nino planned ahead, the bastard.

Aiba winks and wriggles his brows dramatically, bowing low. “Done and done,” he says, looking highly smug.

Nino turns and faces Ohno, leans in and kisses the tips of Ohno’s nose. “Great,” he says, “Now Ohchan, that offer about you wanting to put my cock in your mouth still stands?”

Ohno lights up like a kid on Christmas morning. “Of course!”

Aiba reaches out to them as they turn to walk away. “Hey, can I watch?”

“No!”

 


End file.
